Halloween Mistake
by khooxp
Summary: Tsukishima didn't know where it started going wrong. From him going to the Nekoma cultural festival, to him letting Yamaguchi dress him up in a shingeki costume(NOTKINKY), to Hinata stealing his glasses, for giving a hot guy(Kuroo) his number, knowing full well who hot guy is and how hot guy doesn't know him. Happy Halloween!


Karasuno had been invited to Nekoma's cultural event, and although Tsukishima wasn't really interested, he was being dragged against his will(not quite literally), since their captain made it a club outing. He didn't see why Daichi refused to let him skip out- this had almost nothing to do with volleyball except the fact that volleyball players would be setting up an attraction. It wasn't his scene, loud chattering and laughter filling the festival, with generic pop songs blasting in the background as mascots walked about, trying to get customers.

"Okay, let's meet back here at 6pm, okay?" Daichi hollered.

Ugh, Tsukishima wanted to secretly leave, but Yamaguchi's eyes were twinkling, and he seemed so excited.

"Tsukki! Let's go to the haunted house! Oh I want to share okonomiyaki with you! And look at that maid-san, she's so cute!"

Ugh.

Well, it was the least he could do for Yamaguchi, who put up with his shit every year. Grimacing, he lowered his headphones, feeling uncomfortable with the loud noise surrounding him. Well, it's just a few hours. He could do this.

"Let's go to the haunted house first! The queue might be long," Yamaguchi beamed, dragging his best friend along. Sugawara chuckled at the look on Tsukishima's face, which was a mix of "dear god, why" and "save me".

"Call me if anything happens, have fun!" Sugawara instructed the first years, before leaving with the 2nd and 3rd years.

Tsukishima eyed the huge multitude of booths with mild interest. There were many food stalls on the fields, with souvenirs and balloons and mini game booths. People were giving out flyers, and Yamaguchi happily received one from the 'maid-san' he pointed out before, saying how we always wanted to visit a maid cafe once in his life. They reached the long queue at the haunted house at the second floor of the building, where the classroom windows were blacked out and covered in bloody handprints.

"Yamaguchi, you can let me go now, I'm not leaving," Tsukishima deadpanned once they were in the queue.

"Gomen Tsukki, I'm scared," Yamaguchi laughed, not letting go of Tsukishima's wrist.

Ugh, fine.

"Then why are we here?" Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. He didn't really get scared by horror easily, but Yamaguchi did, and yet Yamaguchi always suggested watching horror movies and spent the time screaming and covering his eyes and squeezing Tsukishima.

"Isn't it fun getting scared?" Yamaguchi replied, beaming like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sometimes Tsukishima couldn't understand his friend. He looked around, and a man dressed in stylish european fashion caught his eye as he approached. The black aristocratic clothes looked amazing on this made-up man, and the white face paint coupled with dark eyeliner on his face only made him more striking and handsome. Tsukishima couldn't look away, the aura the man exuded was just so amazing. But that terrible bedhair looked strangely familiar.

No way... did he just find Kuroo hot?!

He flushed, and luckily Kuroo did not see them. Kuroo spoke with a sexy grin around those drawn, stitched up lips to the person manning the counter, and smoothly slipped into the dark classroom, but not before winking at the girls whose turn were next. They of course, screamed with delight, gushing over how hot Kuroo was. Which he did not do. Please, as if Kuroo could be hot.

"Wow, that was some good make-up, right, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi gaped. "The inside of the classroom must be really well made-up too!"

Yamaguchi predicted wrong. It was pretty standard, dark curtains, blood stains, creepy actors reaching out for them and screaming at them. Not that it failed to get Yamaguchi every time. Yamaguchi was 'happily' screaming his head off, grabbing Tsukishima tightly whenever something new popped up. His arm was starting to feel sore, like there was something obstructing his blood flow. Namely, Yamaguchi's snake-like grip.

"Save me," one actor suddenly spoke, dressed like a bloody mummy. Tsukishima could tell by the very bored tone that it was Kenma. Yamaguchi squeaked regardless, hiding behind Tsukki. "Oh. Hi. Wait, I'm not supposed to talk to guests." Settling for waving, Kenma moved back to his position.

And just when Tsukishima was wondering where Kuroo was, they reached a coffin. Tsukishima could predict what was coming, but he flinched when the cover flew open, and Kuroo sat up, screaming at them cornily, "BOOOOO!". Yamaguchi squealed, "AHHHH!", dragging Tsukishima towards the exit. Kuroo was laughing happily at the reaction, leaning against the side of the coffin as fits of laughter rocked his body. He didn't seem to realise who they were due to the dim lighting.

Not that he wanted Kuroo to notice him.

Yamaguchi was giggling once they were out, wiping his eyes from the sudden change in brightness. "Ahh, that was so fun." Whatever you say, Yamaguchi. He compliantly allowed himself to be dragged to the next location, which was the maid-cafe. Yamaguchi was unable to enjoy the sight once they were seated, because he was blushing and unable to look at the very short skirts the maids were dressed in, while other guys ogled whenever the maids bent down to serve food and drinks.

"I don't get you sometimes," Tsukishima blurted.

"But they're cute, aren't they?" Yamaguchi puzzled.

Tsukishima stared at him dead in the eye, raising an eyebrow. "How would you know? You're not looking."

"T-Tsukki! No, um, it's like... the atmosphere! Haha, the atmosphere is enjoyable..."

Well, he'll let it be for now. After all, his strawberry shortcake was in front of him. He ate comfortably, playing with his phone as Yamaguchi stole glances every now and then, blushing furiously when his eyes met with one of the maids.

"Wouldn't Yachi look good in one of those?" Tsukishima teased, a devious smirk curling at his lips as he eyed his friend.

"W-W-W-WHAT?!"

Yamaguchi quietened, blushing when he realized everyone was staring. "Tsukki!"

"Gomen, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima drawled, chuckling. "Did you think I wouldn't notice you had a thing for our manager? Too bad our school does cultural events by classes and not by clubs, hmm?"

Yamaguchi's mouth hung open, shocked by how perceptive his best friend was. He never told anyone about his crush, and thought he was hiding it pretty well so far. Glancing down, he smiled a little. He was kinda happy that Tsukishima paid him enough attention to realize it. "Well, maybe her class will have a cafe though."

"True, you can always hope," Tsukishima smirked, making it a point that he was teasing Yamaguchi.

"S-Shut up, Tsukki!"

Yeah, it was pretty nice to just hang out, Tsukishima mused. And of course, he let his guard down. He let Yamaguchi drag him to the game stalls and other food stalls, and he wouldn't admit it but he was having a good time, because Yamaguchi looked the happiest he had ever been in awhile.

"Tsukki! They let people dress up and take pictures here, let's go!"

And Tsukishima should have known things would go down from there. But he was no prophet. They were shown the available costumes, and there were also so many Tsukishima could chose from due to his height, other than dresses, which he would never wear over his dead body. And since Yamaguchi was totally into Shingeki no Kyojin nowadays, he got convinced into wearing the full outfit with all the terrible and hard to wear straps. And he had no idea why the girls drew eyeliner and put foundation on for him, but he rolled with it. And Yamaguchi tried to be a really short Levi, which was hilarious because he looked so non-threatening.

"Ohhh, you kinda look like Jean!" Yamaguchi gasped. "You look really good Tsukki!"

"And you don't really look like Levi," Tsukishima laughed.

"It's okay, it's just fun to cosplay," Yamaguchi grinned, happy to see Tsukishima enjoy himself. "You should take off your spectacles, Tsukki! Woah, you really look like a model or something."

What does a model look like? Tsukishima raised an eyebrow, but didn't pursue it. The girls were giggling as they took pictures of them together, and they gave instructions like "Get closer!" "Put your arm around him!". It felt like their intentions weren't purely for good pictures.

"OMG! IS THAT TSUKISHIMA?!" Hinata rushed over, face brightening. "Wow, you could look like you could fly with your 3DMG!"

"And I can't see you because you're too short," Tsukishima quipped back instantly, because he was so used to sassing people it was now automatic.

"WHAT. I'm not that short!" Hinata whined. Huffing, he reached for the spectacles left on the chair. He lifted it up, looking through the lenses. "Woah, you're so blind..." Grinning mischievously, he darted out of the classroom. "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!"

"OI, HINATA! Ugh, fucking shrimp!"

He chased him, despite Yamaguchi hollering after him to stop. Okay, his degree was pretty bad and everything was pretty blurry, and his head kinda hurt from running when he couldn't see, so that fucking shrimp _had to die_ for his insolence. Turning a corner, he slammed into someone pretty hard, and he toppled down to the ground, groaning. His head was shielded from impact with a strong hand, and he wondered how someone who knocked into him reacted so fast to break his fall.

"OW fuck..."he heard the other person who fell on him curse. He didn't know who it was, it was just a black blur. "Hey, sorry! I was rushing so I didn't pay attention." The voice was kind of familiar.

"It's okay, I'm at fault too."

There was sudden silence.

Kuroo stared in disbelief at the hottest blond person he had ever seen. Okay, hottest person ever, period. There was a kind of magic as the beautiful light from the setting sun shown into the corridor, illuminating the two of them, making the most beautiful honey eyes shimmer, wet with tears from their impact. Kuroo's mouth was suddenly dry, when he realized just how much hotter this person was, dressed in this uniform with all the fucking straps across his body.

"Can you get off me now?" The silky voice demanded. It was kind of familiar.

"Oh, um, s-sorry," he stuttered, removing his hand from behind soft golden tresses, unwillingly standing up. He offered his hand, which was gripped by the most beautiful slender fingers. Fuck, he really had it bad.

"Thanks," Tsukishima stood up, dusting himself off, he started to walk away, but the other person grabbed his wrist tightly. He spun around, raising an eyebrow. What, did he expect compensation for knocking into him or something?

"Um, my name is Kuroo Tetsurou. What's your name?"

Tsukishima froze. His mind spun quickly. What? Kuroo? His name? Didn't Kuroo recognize him...?

"I'm apparently Jean," he replied hesitantly.

"Jean?" Kuroo beamed. "That sounds like a foreign name. Listen, um. I know it sounds weird, but can I get your number?"

"Why?"

"You're... you're um. The most beautiful person I've ever seen. "

WHAT. This can't be real. It had to be a dream. More importantly, he had to go catch Hinata and get his glasses back.

"...No." Tsukishima tried to leave, but Kuroo had his wrist in a tight and desperate grip.

He couldn't let this person go. Kuroo never had a crush in forever, and he never felt so compelled towards a person before.

"Please. I don't think you're from our school, and I really want to meet you again. I promise not to send you weird messages. You can block me if I creep you out!"

Tsukishima stared at the blurriness that was Kuroo. Against his better judgment, he found himself holding his phone out.

"Thank you so much!" Kuroo grinned, taking the phone readily and inputting his number, sending a message to himself. "I'll text you tonight. Sorry for keeping you here when you're in a rush. I really appreciate it."

"...Sure..." Tsukishima swallowed hard, taking his phone back. He pulled back like he was stung when their fingers touched. Why was this so weird? He hurriedly left, leaving Kuroo lovestruck and staring at his retreating back. More like the way his tight ass looked in those pants.

Blushing furiously, Tsukishima ran down the stairs, startled when his phone rang. To his relief and disappointment, it was Yamaguchi.

"Yeah?"

 **"Hinata came back to return your glasses, Tsukki! He got scared of incurring your wrath. Come back and change, it's almost meeting time!"**

"Yeah, yeah, sure..." Dazed, Tsukishima tried to find his way back, hoping he wouldn't run into Kuroo again. Kuroo was gone, he must have been in a rush himself. He managed to get back to the classroom alright, and Yamaguchi handed him his glasses back. He never appreciated the clarity of the world as much. The situation that just happened flooded back into his mind, and he flushed. Not that he could have seen Kuroo's face, but his voice sounded so sincere and in love that Tsukishima couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Even though the nekoma captain was always such a smartass on the court...

No, more importantly, was this a fucking shojo manga? How could Kuroo not recognize him just because he didn't have his glasses? Changing hurriedly and washing off his annoying makeup, he returned to Yamaguchi and made their way down to the school gates since it was already 6. Everyone was already there, waiting for them.

"I hope you guys didn't bother the girls here," Sugawara warned, looking at Tanaka and Nishinoya in particular.

"We wouldn't, we're loyal to Kiyoko-san!"

"Yeah, Kiyoko-san beats all those maids hands down!"

It was with irony that Tsukishima realized he had been picked up instead. Maybe he shouldn't share that piece of information, though, Sugawara would just get very worried and he would be teased to hell.

* * *

 _Tetsurou(heart):_

 _Jean! I_ spelt _that right, right? Kuroo Tetsurou here. You can call me Kuroo or Tetsu, whatever you're more comfortable with :B_

Tsukishima's heart skipped a beat when he received the message. Was he really going to do this? Message Kuroo back like a giddy girl in love when he's lying to him about who he was? What should he even text back...? The sound of a message notification alwmost made him drop his phone.

 _Tetsurou (heart):_

 _What's your favorite animal? I like cats. ^._.^_

 _Hot Guy Jean (heart):_

 _Dinosaurs._

Oh god, he replied... also, that heart was goddamn obnoxious, he should change the name.

 _Kuroo:_

 _Oh, I didn't expect that answer! How cute ^_^ What's your favorite food then? :D_

 _Hot Guy Jean (heart):_

 _Strawberry Shortcake._

They spent the night like that, with Kuroo texting him questions and him answering them. Until Tsukishima fell asleep with his phone in his hand.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Someone teach me how to add hearts on because i can't and only the 3 stays :(


End file.
